


Sounds Sweet

by I_Can_Vibe_With_That



Series: Voltron Oneshots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A bit of trans keith, Baker Hunk (Voltron), Bakery and Coffee Shop, Fluff, Its just hunk running a successful business, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), but also being a bit rude, but like, hidden identity, in a different way, podcast au, this is a feel good fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Can_Vibe_With_That/pseuds/I_Can_Vibe_With_That
Summary: Lance is crushing real hard on the only employee Hunk has hired at his bakery.He doesn't know how to deal with his feelings, so he decides to rant about it in his podcast.





	Sounds Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> The title is just because the working title of this was literally just 'Podcast/bakery au' and I thought it coincided with both things well enough.

“Lance, you have to stop ogling my employees.”

 

“What?! You only have one.”

 

“Exactly. Stop it, it's creepy. You’re lucky he hasn’t noticed.”

 

Lance pouted. It wasn't his fault that Hunk’s only employee was gorgeous. His job was really only to clean up and move things around, which meant he was just constantly showing off how strong he is

 

Lance, who spent the majority of the week in Hunk’s bakery, got to watch as the dark haired beauty pushed, and lifted, and _bent over_ things.

 

Okay, maybe he was a bit creepy.

 

But it's not like the guy ever noticed. The bakery was almost always filled with people, and he always had headphones on. The only person he ever seemed to hear was Hunk.

 

 _Speaking of Hunk_ , “You know, you’d probably get to do more than ogle him if you got his number.”

 

“Hunk!”

 

“What? We’re friends, and I happen to know he’s extremely single.” Hunk rung up another customer and took his pastries out of the oven. He smacked the back of Lance’s hand when he tried to take one.

 

“He might not even like guys, you ever thought about that?” He watched as Hunk’s mystery employee cleaned off one of the booth tables. He had a few pairs of headphones, and today they were the red and black wireless ones. He was using then like a headband, pushing back his bangs. A few pieces of hair still hung in his face, but it was cute.

 

“No, he’s super gay.”

 

“Hunk!” Lance turned back to him, his face going red.

 

“What?” Hunk said, leaning against the counter. He had that stupid knowing smirk on his face. Stupid Hunk.

 

“You’ll tell me that, but you won’t give me his name?” Lance scooted his chair forwards a bit and slumped against the edge of the counter.

 

“Well, he’s pretty open about that. Not so much his name. He’s got a rainbow pin on his leather jacket.”

 

 _He wears leather jackets?_ “Well maybe he just likes rainbows,”

 

“It says in big block letters, ‘Yup, I’m Gay’.”

 

Lance’s face git brighter. He turned to look at Hunk’s employee. The man had gone behind the counter, and was hauling crates of flour around like it was _nothing_.

 

“Huuuuuunnnnk, I’m gonna die, he could probably bench press me, he’s gonna kill me!” Lance was whining into his arms, not noticing the strange looks he was getting, or not caring.

 

“I mean, probably. On his resume it said he could comfortably lift like what, 60kg? And you're like, 75kg?”

 

“Just carve it into my gravestone; ‘Here lies Leandro Charles Alejandro McClain-Álvarez, murdered by a gorgeous stranger.’”

 

“Lance,” Hunk sounded farther away, so Lance lifted his head. He was putting another tray of goodies in the oven. “Just go talk to him. You’re good at that! It’s literally your job!”

 

“Hosting a podcast is different, Hunk. I don’t have to talk to real people, and if I do, they can’t see my face.”

 

“Fine. But if you’re gonna mope, scoot back into your corner. You’re scaring my patrons.”

 

Lance pouted and scooted his chair back into the corner to not mope. He wasn’t moping, he wasn’t.

 

He watched as the gorgeous dark haired stranger worked, putting away boxes, and restocking the displays as people took food. At some point, Lance properly realized how creepy he was being, and promptly turned his head to look down at his phone, a dark red blush consuming his face.

 

He couldn’t even focus on the game on his phone. He sighed, turning it off and tucking his phone into his pocket. Writing always helped him clear his head. He looked to see if Hunk was busy, and then took his notebook out of a secret compartment of his bag. As much as he loved Hunk, he was a nosy motherfucker, and would no doubt read through the whole thing.

 

It wasn’t even that the notebook was like a diary or anything, it was just where he wrote ideas for his podcast, but still. He didn’t really want other people to read it.

 

Lance flipped to a new page and began writing down everything that was in his head.

 

-

 

“Hello everyone, it is I, your wonderful host, the Blue Paladin. And I just want to say, thank you for tuning into Voltron.” Lance moved his notebook closer, to be more easy to see.

 

“Today, we don’t have a special guest because this topic is a little bit more, personal. Or at least it’s something more personal to me. Today’s topic is love. Specifically romantic type feelings, but I’ll also touch on platonic and familial love later.

 

You see, I’m a pretty romantic person, I think, and by that I mean I get crushes really easily. Like really easily. The Yellow Paladin would know. And I’ve got to say, it sucks.

 

Here’s the thing, I don't know how to do feelings. I’m bad at talking to people. And before you shake your head and say ‘that can’t be true!’ let me explain. I’m bad at talking to people I like/am attracted to. You guys don’t understand. I can flirt and chat with people that I think are cool and it’ll be fine, but as soon as someone I like walks in, boom! I can’t speak English.

 

I’m also a nervous wreck around people I like. Like, generally, I’m a confident person, some -cough cough, the Yellow and Green Paladins cough cough- may say I’m overconfident. But not around my crushes! When I’m being shy, it’s suddenly ‘stop moping, just go talk to them!’ yeah, no.

 

Like, I’ve literally only dated one person. And that’s cuz they asked me out first. Like, seriously. And I mean, liquid courage does its work, but this is a family friendly channel, so I’m not gonna say that.

 

Anyway, there’s currently this one person I’m crushing on. And let me tell you,” he whistles into the mic.

 

“I like really, really like this person. Granted I’ve never talked to this person. But my friends do know them and are saying that they’re really great and super cool. And like, they’re super cute. Like, you don’t even understand. Like wow.

 

I’d love to talk to them and get to know them, but I’m a mess so, oh well.

 

Anyway, enough about my sad crushes, let’s talk about friends.”

 

-

 

“Anyway, thanks for tuning into Voltron, tune in again next week where I’ll be talking about something completely new and impromptu! Bye!”

 

Lance sighed as soon as the mic was off. That was a… fun podcast. He got to humiliate himself, but at least only a few people know who he is.

 

He’d gotten side tracked a few times. But that’s usually what happened, and people still tuned in to hear him. This time however, he kept going back to talk about his crush. Which kind of sucked, because he didn’t want to alienate any of his audience by just talking about romantic love. Well, too late to change it now.

 

-

 

He was back in the bakery. He was studying, he swears. He really was!

 

It’s just that, mystery guy was wearing a crop top, and what was basically leggings, and he was talking to one of the customers and smiling and laughing and-

 

_Wait._

 

_He’s talking to someone?!?_

 

Lance blinked, and yep, he was right, pretty boy was chatting with a buff Adonis-looking guy. And he was smiling. And laughing. And suddenly Lance wished he was a lot closer to him because he wanted to hear what he sounded like.

 

He saw Hunk stocking one of the shelves. “Psst! Hey! Hunk!” he whisper yelled to try and grab Hunk’s attention.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Who’s that?” He pointed to where the mystery employee was.

 

“Oh that’s just Shiro.”

 

“Shiro…” He mumbled to himself, trying to remember if he’d heard that before.

 

“You know, they’re really close, Shiro and K- uhhhh my employee.”

 

Lance was too caught up in the fact that the two were really close to realize that Hunk almost said mystery boy’s name.

 

Shiro made mystery boy laugh again and Lance dropped his head on the table to stop looking.

 

-

 

“Okay, so I know that this episode’s theme isn’t supposed to be crushes, but geez, the person I’m crushing on is actually amazing. There was this little kid who was crying, and they went up and comforted the kid and helped them find their guardian. I mean, they're attractive, kind, and good with kids. Still haven’t spoken to them though.”

 

-

 

It was a slow day at the bakery today. There was a pretty heavy downpour, so it made sense. Lance had only seen a handful of customers in today, and he’d been there all morning.

 

He had tucked into the booth in the corner of the bakery and was sitting wrapped in blankets and playing on his phone. It was really quiet in the shop.

 

As he sat there, mystery boy pulled out a chair and set it infront of one of the windows. He wasn’t wearing headphones today.

 

He flipped the chair around, sitting down in it backwards and resting his arms on the back of the chair. Lance could hear a sigh as mystery boy watched the rain.

 

_What was he doing?_

 

“Hmm?” mystery boy turned towards him. Shit. He didn’t mean to speak out loud. But mystery boy was watching him with those big beautiful eyes and damn it if Lance didn’t want to talk to him.

 

He cleared his throat. “What are- uh- what are you doing?” _Smooth._

 

“Oh, I’m watching the rain. It makes me feel calmer. I like the sound of heavy rain.” His voice was deeper than expected. But oh boy what a voice it was.

 

“I like rain too.”

 

Mystery boy smiled at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Hunk calling for help. He smiled at Lance before he disappeared into the backroom.

 

-

 

“Crush update, cuz apparently I’m doing that now. We talk regularly now. Which is just, wow. Their voice is just the nicest thing, and they're even cooler than what my friends said. I’m really happy you guys.”

 

-

 

It had been a few weeks of talking, but there was a problem. He still didn’t know mystery boy’s name. Mystery boy somehow learned Lance’s (probably through Hunk, the traitor) and had never introduced himself.

 

And Lance didn't wanna ask. What if he gets mad that Lance doesn’t know and stops talking to him because of it? God, that would suck.

 

_Speaking of which…_

 

“Lance!”

 

“Oh hey,” he turned to see mystery boy walking up to him. “How are you?”

 

“Great. Shiro came over last night and met my dog, they instantly loved each other.”

 

Oh yeah, Shiro was his _brother_. Thanks for that Hunk (not).

 

“So, I wanted to know, would you wanna go out with me? Hunk said you’d want to and I think you’re really cute.”

 

“Yeah sure.”

 

Keith smiled at him. “Cool. Give me your number and I’ll text you the details?” Mystery boy handed over his phone and Lance typed in his number. There was a buzzing in his pocket. When he checked, he had a text from an unknown number.

 

**XXX-XXXX: Its me**

 

“Did you get my text?” Lance looked up at Mystery boy and nodded.

 

“Great, now we both have each others numbers. I guess I‘ll see you later? I have to get back to work.”

 

Lance nodded again and waved, sending him off with a small “bye.”

 

As soon as he left, Lance went outside in the parking lot to yell and dance around in excitement.

 

-

 

“Crush update: guys, guys! I GOT A DATE WITH THEM!  Oh my god, they asked me out and I got their number, and we’ve been texting, and I’m so excited guys. But uh, bad news, I still don't know their name. That might be bad, but hopefully we’ll go to a Starbucks or something so I can learn their name.”

 

-

 

It was date day! Lance was super nervous. He had jitters, and he couldn’t stop moving his leg, but it was a good thing this time. He was so excited for the date.

 

They were meeting outside the bakery because it was easier for them both, and apparently it was close to wherever they were going.

 

Lance was leaning against the wall on his phone when he heard the rev of an engine. He looked up and there was Keith, perched on a red and black motorcycle.

 

And Hunk wasn’t kidding, he was wearing a leather jacket.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

He took off his helmet, tossing his hair out of the way.

 

 _Double fuck_.

 

He kicked out the kickstands and got off the bike, walking over to Lance. “Hey.”

 

“Hey.”

 

“You ready to get going?”

 

“Yeah, but I don't have a helmet.” Lance tucked his phone into his pocket.

 

“Yeah, I figured, don’t worry, I brought two. Take this one.” He thrust his arms out, offering the helmet to Lance.

 

Lance was going to take it when he noticed the pins on mystery boy’s jacket. There was the ‘Yup, I’m Gay’ one, a trans flag, an alien head and-

 

“Is that a Voltron pin?”

 

“Yeah, I love that podcast. Why?”

 

_Triple fuck._

 

Lance meant to keep his face neutral, but he could already feel the blush creeping up his neck. He buried his face in his hands to try and hide his embarrassment, but he didn't think it worked.

 

“Lance? What’s wrong?”

 

Well, might as well tell him. “I’m Blue Paladin,” he mumbled.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m the Blue Paladin!” he repeated, much louder than he intended to. Thankfully no one was there to witness it.

 

Except for mystery boy. He blinked, before his eyes widened. “You’re- wait.”

 

Lance looked up.

 

“Am I your crush?”

 

Lance’s blush deepened and he shoved his face harder into his hands before he nodded.

 

“So you don’t know my name?”

 

Nod.

 

“Hey,” he felt hands wrap around his own and tug them off his face, forcing him to look in mystery boy’s eyes. “I think you’re pretty amazing too.”

 

He leaned in and gave Lance a kiss on the nose. He pulled away, getting back on his bike. “Come on. We've got a date to go on.”

 

Lance climbed on the back of the motorcycle and put the helmet on.

 

“Thanks for not thinking I’m weird or getting mad at me.”

 

“Don’t worry about it.” He put on another helmet he got from somewhere (Lance wasn’t paying attention). “Now hold onto me tight, I like going fast.”

 

Lance secured his arms around mystery boy’s waist and braced himself to go.

 

“Oh and by the way,” mystery boy looked over his shoulder as he revved the engine. His eyes flashed. “I’m Keith.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because it is my birthday and this has like, all of my favourite tropes. I hope you enjoyed'
> 
> Yell at me on Tumblr @good-vibes-mostly  
> (I still dont know how to make links)
> 
> -Kit


End file.
